When the Past and Present Meet
by JacindaWeire
Summary: After killing a minotaur like demon, Jace finds a silver disc. It turns out to be a time machine. Jace, Clary, Isabelle, and Alec meet Will, Tessa, Jessamine, and Jem. Magnus meets his past self.
1. Shadow Demon Soup

**I've decided to revamp this thing:) My New Year's resolution: finish fanfictions. I basically, put the original first and second chapters together and added a few descriptive words, etc. I apologize for the excessive point of view changes, these will become fewer in the later chapters. I still don't own the Mortal Instruments. :( Anyway, enjoy!**

1. Shadow Demon Soup

**Jace POV**

"Gabriel!" The angel blade appeared in my hand and came to life with a blinding blue glow. The wind whipped my hair in my eyes and I had trouble concentrating, the demon did too if you could make sense of the angry snarls. I tightened my grip on the handle and impaled the horned demon with a swift throw. It's minotaur like figure turned to ash and blew away in the strong wind.

"Magnus! Your blowing the demon into Europe!" I yelled in the opposite direction of the wind. I don't really know why the warlock came. I was listening to reports of demon sightings, Magnus over heard me and said he was going with me. Believe me, I tried to stop him, but when someone threatens to turn you into a dust mite you go along with his the plan. My theory is that he wanted to make my life harder with that wind, we obviously have this mutual dislike.

The warlock suddenly appeared at the mouth of the alley. "The humans didn't see anything, thanks to my wind storm. Now, I must be off. I'm late." With that he snapped his fingers and a cloud of smoke engulfed him. _Crack!_ The warlock was gone. My ears were still ringing. I rolled my eyes in the memory of his showy act. The sound and visual effects were purly for show, warlocks could really disappear into thin air without anyone knowing. "I hate Magnus Bane," I muttered. One day, I will get revenge. Did I really believe that it was the wind storm that kept away the humans? No.

I looked around, a silvery glint caught my eye. The alley walls were caked with ash. Dang, he left a mess. "I hate Magnus Bane," I sighed. I had forgot, it rained last night. Magnus must have known this. I still hate Magnus Bane. Hmm, clean it up or watch it on the news and get yelled at. I could deal with the yelling, but it would bring to much attention to this part of the city. Which so happens to be a demon hotspot. My choice was obvious. I sighed, time to clean. I needed help to finish this in the next 24 hours. I flipped out my phone and dialed Clary's cell.

**Clary POV**

Isabelle hummed as she stir the boiling soup. She dropped a handful of unidentifiable minced vegetables in the bubbling concoction.

My hand hurt after chopping what seems like millions of carrots. "Here's the carrots."

"Thanks, Clary! Good, you chopped them thin." Yeah thin and really fast, ow. She spooned the carrots into the boiling soup. She peeked over the rim of the pot and took an audible breath, "Oh, Clary. It's going to be delicious. Want to try some?"

"Sure," I took a spoon full and blew on it, the deep purple color made me paused but I just shrugged and ate it. Oh, it was yummy. "What is this, Isabelle?"

"Shadow demon soup," she said with a smile.

I spit the soup out, "What!"

"Don't worry Clary, it's perfectly edible when you hire a warlock to hex away the poison. Would you like a bowlful?"

"Umm..." What to say? Suddenly, my phone rang. I fished it out of my purse, the caller ID showed Jace's number. "Sorry, Izzy, I have to take this. I walked out of the kitchen and flipped open the phone.

"_Hey, Clary."_

"Hey, what's up?" I asked and leaned against the wall outside the kitchen.

"_I need some long brooms and shovels."_

"Um, why-"

"_Don't ask, it got a bit...out of hand." _

I shrugged, "Okay, later."

"_Later."_

The line went dead. Long brooms and shovels, weird. Whatever, anything to get me away from the soup. I stuck my head into the kitchen, "Sorry, Isabelle. Jace needs me, something about long brooms and shovels."

"He probably got messy with the demon slaying again," she rolled her eyes. "You could always send a couple werewolves."

"Um...werewolf holiday. Bye." No, telling how long she'd believe that. I hurried to the supply closet.

**Jace POV**

Clary came down the alley with two shovels and two brooms in her arm. She half-smiled, "Hey, Jace." She suddenly realized that the whole alley, walls and all were covered in wet ash, "Woah, what happened?"

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly,"Um, hi, Clary. Why didn't you call a werewolf."

"Had to escape Isabelle and her Shadow demon soup," she made a face of disgust.

My eyes widened, "Shadow demon soup! We've got to hurry, I love that stuff."

She gave me a hard look.

"Or, Chinese." I smiled sheepishly.

"Sounds awesome." she said with a smile, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Let's get to work," Clary looked around, a puzzled look crossed her face. "We'll work while you explain," she said with a smile.

I sighed and grabbed a shovel and broom, where to start?

**.oOo.**

"What's this?" Clary asked. She was holding a silver disc, but it definitely wasn't silver, odd.

Then I made the connection. "Oh, yeah. The silvery thing."

"Silvery thing?" Clary asked, and raised a eyebrow. I guess I _was_ talking like a four year old.

"Yeah, the demon must have had it."

Clary inspected the disc. "It's weird, looks like silver but it's not. She bit down on the side of it, a square indention was left.

"Nice job, Clary. You deformed it." I said sarcastically.

"I didn't deform it." She felt along the edge of the disc. "They're buttons." She pressed down on the dent, it sprang back into place. She looked around at the ash on the ground. "We'll play with it later. Let's just finish cleaning up this crap."

I sighed, and started to shovel the ash again. Our method was solid, scrape the ash off the walls with the broom, then shovel it all into the dumpster. I now realize why alley ways are the preferable place for murders. Convenient disposal!

In case you didn't know, shoveling ash is _very_ boring. I really want to see what that disc does. Time to turn on my imaginary angel speed. I started to shovel _really_ fast.

"Jace? What are you doing? Stop, your going to hurt yourself!" Clary yelled.

Then I lost my grip, the shovel went flying.

**Clary POV**

Jace let go of the shovel... then everything was going in slow motion. Gravity took ahold of the shovel, it came flying down and landed on Jace's arm. _CRACK! _Jace was thrown back by the force of the blow. The shovel had split in half. "Jace!" I cried. He gave an _umph_ and collapsed.

"Jace, JACE, **JACE!**" I yelled, and started smacking him. I realized smacking wouldn't help, so I paced. "Izzy...no, soup. Mom, no. Alec, no. Magnus, no." I mumbled. "Luke...LUKE!" I fished for my cell phone and flipped it open. My fingers were shaking, I had to redial a couple times. I finally got the right number.

"_Clary?"_ It was Luke!

"Luke! Oh, I'm so glad. It's Jace, he...LUKE HE'S NOT MOVING!" I flitted nervously from one end of the alley to the other, keeping a close eye on Jace.

"_What! Okay, Clary don't worry I'm not that far away, I'll be there in less than a minute." _

**Jace POV**

_Clary was pacing around a body, wait, _my body. _I brought my hand to my face. It was glowing blue, a blue not so different from the glow of an angelblade. Memories came rushing back. Shoveling ash, shoveling ash _really_ fast, the shovel flying. Wait, I was knocked out by a shovel? That's wrong, powerful beings like myself should only be harmed by greater or equal forces. A shovel by all means was _not_ on that list. _

_I looked down, Clary was getting to her feet. She ran to the mouth of the alley. When she came back Luke was with her. She was leading, no, dragging, him to me. Luke got on his knees and took my pulse. I couldn't see his reaction but he quickly grabbed a syringe from his bag and shot it into my heart. I felt a tug, light a first, but it was getting stronger. It finally became strong enough and pulled my spiritual self back to my body._

**Clary POV**

Luke was taking too long. Less than a minute? This felt like a hour. I finally heard Luke's truck. I jumped up and ran to the mouth of the alley. Luke was just getting a bag out of his truck.

"Come on Luke!" I said, and grabbed his arm to drag him.

When we reached Jace, Luke knelt and took his pulse. Luke's eyes went wide. Then he spurred into action. He grabbed a syringe out of his bag and without hesitation, shot it into Jace's chest.

"Luke, what was that, is there something wrong with Jace!" I asked/yelled.

"It was nothing, Clary." Luke said, in monotone, his expression shaded.

Jace suddenly shot up, gasping for breath.

"Jace!" I yelled, and hugged him.

"What was that?" Jace asked between breaths of air. He was gripping his arm.

Luke looked at Jace in the eye and said, "Pure adrenaline." After a moment he said, "You died Jace."

"Well that explains it." Jace said, still holding his arm.

"You told me it was nothing Luke! Jace dying is not nothing!" I yelled in anger at Luke. My hands were fisted at my sides and I fervently tried to keep the tears from flowing.

Luke sighed and took out a oddly shaped gun. "I knew you'd overreact Clary." he said, then he shot me.

**Please review, I can take a bit of constructive criticism. **


	2. Flying Shovels and Silvery Things

**The third and fourth chapters were pitifully short but I didn't have to change much, which was nice. I don't own the Mortal Instruments. Enjoy!**

**Clary POV**

I woke up to the sound of voices. Luke and Jace's, I realized after a moment. They seemed to be arguing. I tried to open my eyes but the lights were to bright. Wait, florescent lights? Cliché, right? Yup, I was in the hospital. Home of trademark hospital gowns that made you stay in bed. Luckily I wasn't in one. But...why?

The arguing stopped. Through the slits in the blinds I saw Luke heading toward my room. Luke, that brought back memories. I looked around, searching for a weapon. I wished I had known of his homicidal side before now. I could have brought some pepper spray or better yet a knife. Ah, yes, I found a knife. Well, as close as a knife as I could get. It was plastic, the kind that you're supposed to eat with even though they always break. I grabbed it, taking no notice of the empty Chinese takeout box next to it.

Luke walked in, closing the door behind him. My only link to the outside world was cut. I was stuck in a room with a psychopath. I held up my plastic knife in a way that might have been called threatening. "Explain." I said.

Luke looked at my bad excuse for a weapon and raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

I looked at my knife and realized that it was pastel pink. Time to scrape the remains of my dignity off the ground. "Eating my lunch. Now please go on with that interesting story about why you shot me!" My voice was rising with every word I spoke, I was yelling by the end of my sentence.

Luke looked kinda freaked out. Mission complete. "You were hysterical, I had to do something."

"Like shoot me!"

"It wasn't a real gun, I didn't shoot you with bullets. It was a tranquilizer gun."

"You hit me with a tranquilizer gun. Well, if that's the case why am I in the hospital?"

"Well..." he said sheepishly.

Just then Jace walked in. His arm was in a cast. He looked at me and smiled, "Clary."

"What happened to your arm Jace?" I asked.

"Oh, that," he said, his face darkening. "It shattered."

"When the shovel hit it." Luke added.

He clenched his fist, "Yes."

"A shovel," Luke repeated.

I glared at Luke, "Back off."

Jace looked over at Luke who seemed to be inching toward the door. Jace laughed quietly, "You didn't tell her did you? Go on, I'm listening."

"I already told her it wasn't a real gun." Luke said.

Jace elbowed him with his good arm. "Tell her."

Luke gave a sigh of defeat and looked away, "The tranquilizer gun I used on you was meant for werewolves. It's a lethal dose if used on shadowhunters or mortals."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"You may leave now Luke." Jace said, annoyed and smug at the same time.

Luke started walking toward the door.

"Wait, where are we?" I asked.

"The hospital your mom was in." Luke answered.

"The one with the bad coffee?" I asked.

Luke gave a small smile and nodded. "I'm addicted." he said, then walked out of the room.

I sighed and looked over at Jace. "Are we free?"

Jace smiled and said, "Chinese."

"Sounds great."

**.oOo.**

"Hey! Are you ready?" Jace said after knocking on the door.

I grabbed my cell phone and opened the door. After the tranquilizer incident, we had gone out for Chinese and sparred for a bit afterward. I then decided to stay the night at my apartment instead of the Institute.

Jace was leaning against the opposite wall looking impatient. His arm was still in a sling, the healing runes were taking longer than usual because his bone had shattered. Luke said that he was hit in a weak spot, anything could have done that much damage if it hit the right spot. Jace's shoulder was in a sense, his Achilles Heel. The cast was supposed to be taken off the next day, Jace still wasn't happy. Magnus had used every opportunity to tease him. I had to keep them separated or someone (hopefully Magnus not Jace) was going to get himself killed. That's why we were going to avoid the Institute today.

"Where are we going?" Jace asked, as we walked out into the sunlight. A bitter wind tore through my light jacket, I should have brought a heavier coat. Fall was coming fast, and it was making a entrance. I hugged my coat closer. Some people around me were doing the same, but most were dressed properly in there winter coats and gloves.

"How does the park sound?" I asked, Magnus would never hang around the park and it'd be a perfect excuse the cuddle up to Jace. It was cold.

Jace nodded and turned in the direction of New York's Central Park. We arrived after ten minutes. Couples were sitting on benches and kids were buying hotdogs. No one payed any attention to the cold. We walked over to deserted bench. The small lake in front of it was covered in lily pads. The sun was hidden behind the trees.

"Does this place seem familiar to you?" Jace asked.

I looked around, a sense of familiarity washed over me as I looked at the pond. "It seems familiar...but I can't remember when I would have come here. I know I've been here though."

**Jace POV**

All of a sudden it hit me, "Shit, it's the entrance to the seelie court!" I exclaimed after Clary confirmed having been here. "Let's get out of here."

Right when we stood up a figure came out of the water. It was the fairy that Isabelle had a ridiculous crush on. He walked up to us than stopped a foot away. He spoke, "Good, you're both here. Follow me."

Clary gave me a worried look but followed him. I fell into step behind her. The fairy walked into the pond, heading toward the center. Clary only hesitated for a second before stepping into the water. She gasped but kept walking. I reached the edge and stepped in. The water was freezing! The water was waist deep when I reached the halfway point. Clary had just disappeared and the fairy was long gone. I didn't bother trying to keep my cast dry. It's not like the fairy would let me go back to get something to protect it. Besides, we'd only have the memory of being wet when we reached the court. My head was under the water now, the center just a step away. I took the last step.

**Hope you liked. Reviews are greatly appreciated, they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. :)**


	3. Home of the Hospital Gowns

**I was actually happy with chapter five before, but now I'm actually happy with chapter six. Anyway, I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

**Jace POV**

This time the portal lead us to a different place. The walls were made of gold and the ceiling was covered in princess cut rubies. The passage floors were one giant natural ruby. Ornate lanterns lit the corridor. It seemed to go on forever.

The fairy and Clary were waiting for me. Clary's eyes shone with relief when I walked up. The fairy's face was emotionless. "Where are we?" I asked.

The fairy gave me a piercing glare but answered my question, "On your way to a private audience with the queen. Follow."

I scowled, he was giving us orders as if we were dogs. We started walking. A minute past. A flicker caught my attention, the flame in the lantern ahead of me moved as if a wind was blowing. When I passed that lantern a small ray of light seemed to travel across the gold walls into the next lantern. I hurried toward the recently occupied lamp. I kept my hand close to the wall in hopes of catching the light when it went on to the next lamp. Right before I reached the lantern I put my hand in the lights suspected potential path. The light shot out of the lantern and into my hand. I instantly made a fist.

It was if I was holding a ball of fire in my hand. The light was burning my hand. The healing runes weren't letting it burn my hand any longer but it stung like an open wound. I was so focused on the pain that I didn't notice when the door came in sight.

The fairy stopped in front of the ornate golden door. Rubies, diamonds, emeralds, and sapphires created a mosaic of the seelie queen. He turned around to face us." My queen has told me to sate your questions that are not related to the topic she wishes to discuss with you. So, please, state them now."

"Fine," I said, "When will we leave? That's all I want to know."

"When the queen announces your discussion over your will be transported back to Central Park." The fairy seemed to look through me as he spoke. He turned to Clary.

"I have no questions," she said, her words were clear and she spoke with confidence. A spark of pride spread through me.

The words seemed to work because the door flew open.

**Clary POV**

The doors revealed a large sitting room. No window were to be seen, but curtains of blue and gold covered the blue and gold Versailles wall. The carpet was plush and luxurious. Versailles styled couches and loveseats of blue and gold surrounded a square coffee table made of gold. A silver tea set was sitting on the coffee table. Thought the room looked like it was made of some manmade materials-like the carpet-it wasn't. The carpet was a soft blue grass. The blue of the curtains, walls, and furniture were all silk.

On the couch was the Seelie queen. Dressed in a gown of red silk with golden jewelry. She was so beautiful, yet she reeked of evil.

Jace quickly took his stele out and drew a rune of sight on each of us. Once mine was complete the molded wood of her limbs was revealed. I took a step back instantly. Jace finished his and put the stele back into his pocket.

The queen stared disapprovingly at the rune. She looked past us, at the fairy, "You may leave." The doors shut with a dull thud.

The queen's eyes flicked toward Jace and me. She smiled viciously and said, "Sit."

We walked over and sat on the loveseat opposite of her. She poured herself some tea and filled our cups as well. I didn't dare touch it, not with what happened last time. Jace didn't touch his either, he just stared at her through slitted eyes.

She _tsked_, "Children these days, it's too hard to fool them. They have street smarts from living in the city. I liked it much better when they had the brain of a fly. For you that is a good thing, you might survive in this enchanted world. Demons are becoming bolder, as you have noticed. Older, more dangerous monstrosities are awakening. I've been informed that you have have defeated one already," she directed the last sentence toward Jace.

"The minotaur demon? He was less than average, I took him down with a single seraph blade." Jace said matter-of-factly.

"It's true, they are weak when they first awaken, but they are potentially very powerful. This demon you defeated had in it's possession an item of interest that many desire. It will not make me any more powerful but a warlock may use it to trigger the awakening of apocalyptic beasts. It is the safest here." she finished.

"We don't know what this 'item of interest' looks like your highness." Jace said, raising an eyebrow.

She glared at him. "Don't mock me Jace Herondale. It is a disc of Uranium with geometric decorations. Do you know the location of it?"

Jace's eyes flashed at the use of his biological last name. "No we haven't seen anything like that, but if we find it we'll get back to you."

Her eyes narrowed maliciously, "Yes, you will Shadowhunter." The queen opened a drawer on the side of the coffee table. She took out a small mahogany jewelry box. She daintily opened the box, inside was a single white rose petal. The queen placed the box on the table and took a short iron dagger out of the drawer. The hilt was wrapped in leather strips. She cut her index finger with the dagger and wiped the blood on the rose petal. She dropped the dagger, beads of sweat were visible on her forehead. Her breathing was labored. She closed her eyes, "Let the petal fall into a natural resource of water when you obtain the item." Her eyes suddenly snapped opened, "You may go."

The door opened and our previous escort marched in, his face was expressionless as ever. I picked up the box with the bloodstained petal inside. We stood up and faced the fairy, our shoulders touching. He turned on his heel and walked out after bowing to the queen, we followed. The walk back seemed considerably shorter and shorty, we reached at a dead end. Was this where we came from? The box seemed heavy in my hands. The fairy stepped to the side, I took this as a sign to walk ahead. Jace put his hand on my shoulder as we walked forward.

**Jace POV**

My vision went black then I found myself sitting on the bench with Clary, my arm was wrapped around her shoulder. She huffed and held the mahogany box up at eye level. My hand was still in a fist with the light trapped in it.

"That was freaky, did you see how weak she looked?" Clary said. She opened the box and studied the bloodied petal. "What do you think that disc really is?"

"I don't know. She was sincere about the part with apocalyptic beasts, but she definitely has an use for it." I replied.

"Well what could a evil fairy queen want with a disc that awakens apocalyptic beasts? It might be for that reason, but there has to be another use for it." Clary reasoned.

"On the walls of the corridor I noticed a ray of light traveling from one lantern to another. I anticipated it's path and caught it." I said.

Clary gave me a skeptical look then asked, "Where is it?"

I opened my hand, the light rose to eye level. Clary stared, openmouthed, at the spectacle. It only illuminated a small space around us in the night. The ball of light bobbled over to Clary. She started to lean back but stopped. The light floated on, into her mouth. It was dark again.

Clary's eyes widened, her hand went to cover her mouth. "Did I swallow it?" she said after a minute of silence.

I just nodded, shocked, "Do you feel any different?"

She shrugged, "It's not cold anymore."

I looked up, a storm was coming. "Come on, we need to fill everyone in."

**Clary POV**

l leaned back in the worn seat of the taxi. Absentmindedly, I rubbed my neck, it was warm, almost uncomfortably so. Jace was arguing with the driver about the fee. "I took this route home last night, it didn't cost that much! Your ripping me off!"

I leaned my head against the icy window. The ice frosted over the opposite side of the window melted instantly. I sighed quietly, "Just pay him Jace."

Jace looked at me then turned back to the driver. He scowled at the beady eyed man, "Fine, here's your money."

I opened the door and stepped out onto the frosty sidewalk, a puddle formed where I placed my feet. Jace walked around the back of the taxi to join me. He took my hand, we walked up to the doors of the Institute.

"I called Isabelle and told her to have everyone met at the Institute. Well, everyone but your mom. She's probably enjoying the heat in Miami, oblivious to our petty troubles."

"She's in Miami for the Clave, it's not a vacation." I retorted.

"Wow, snappy today. I surrender."

I scowled, threw the door open, and stormed in.

**Jace POV**

While I talked, Clary went searching for the device, as we were calling it now (silvery thing just didn't work out). Clary came in just as I was finishing with the story, "Then, she sent us away with the rose petal, and here we are. Any questions?" I looked around at everyone. Simon was wide-eyed, Magnus looked bored, Luke seemed to be in deep thought, Isabelle and Alec stared at me doubtfully. I sighed, they didn't believe me. Well, Simon and Magnus might, but they didn't count. "Believe me it you wish, but it's the truth."

Magnus yawned, "It sounds like the Seelie queen, she's all about that mysterious business, well, I guess I'm not the one to talk."

Luke looked toward the door, as if on cue Clary entered. A sliver of silver was visible in her closed fist, in her other hand a Chinese take-out bag. She raised the bag and said, "Whoever ordered owes me thirty bucks."

I took the bag from her and handed out the food.

She sat down with a heavy sigh and took the Mongolian Beef I offered her. For minutes the only sound was chewing and failed chopstick attempts. Clary poked her Mongolian Beef with a chopstick.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's too hot," she said and gave me the take-out box.

The box was almost too hot to touch, it felt like it had just came off the skillet. I almost dropped it on the old carpet but the table saved it.

Luke looked up at Clary, a questioning look on his face. I braced myself for interrogation. Clary looked like the life had been sucked out of her.

"Do you think she's bugging you. Could they have possibly attached a tracker to your person?" Luke asked.

Clary shook her head, "Definitely not." She dug in her pocket and reveled the device.

I took it from Clary and started to explain, "We've figured out these raised cubes are buttons. But that's it. It has to be important, the Seelie queen wouldn't have abducted us if it wasn't significant." I offered it to Luke.

Luke inspected the symbols, he even sniffed it, total werewolf moment. It didn't look like he recognized it.

Magnus was eyeballing the device. "May I see it?" he asked. Luke handed it over, defeated. The warlock's eyes lit up at he examined it. "Written on it in ancient Greek is, 'What has been and lies ahead is in thou's hand's'."

"What the hell does that mean?" Isabelle asked.

Magnus rolled his eyes, "It's obviously a time contrivance, you simpleminded girl."

"Time contrivance?" Alec asked.

"Otherwise known as a time machine." Magnus explained.

"Wait, a time machine?" I said, excitement laced my tone.

Magnus rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yes, a time machine. Am I speaking archaic?"

**Ah, Magnus, I love writing you. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review.**


	4. Déjà vu

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments or the Infernal Devices, one of the best authors in the world own them, Cassandra Clare. ;D**

**Clary POV**

_Crack!_

The alarm clock hits the wall and falls with a dull thud to the carpeted floor. I raise my head groggily to make sure the drywall was hole free, no such luck. Groaning, I sat up. My head was pounding, and I couldn't see straight. Just being around those freaking fairies resulted in side-effects. I dragged my limp self out of bed and into the bathroom and promptly threw up in the toilet. This had to be the closest thing to a hangover that I would ever experience. After about ten minutes I was starting to feel lucid. I hauled myself to the sink and brushed my teeth.

I padded down the hall to the closet. Unlocking the door, I peered inside. Blank canvases, gallons of paint, and tarps were piled inside. I looked behind the heaps and find the drywall. I haul the drywall to the hole in the wall and fill it in. I leave the drywall in my door way and walk out in the living room to open the windows.

A rap at the door diverts me from my path. I walk over and open it, revealing Jace.

He has the biggest smile on his face, he pulls me into an embrace and kisses me.

I look at him, confused, "What's up?" I narrow my eyes, "Wait, are you high?"

Jace laughs, "I have awesome news."

Oh, crap, he is high. "What do you mean?"

"Magnus was up all night-well according to him, he is a drama queen-researching the time machine. And now he thinks he's figured out how to operate it." Jace finished running his mouth off with a breath.

"That's wonderful! We should leave, now." I said, throwing a green sweatshirt over my head and slipping into some sneakers.

**Magnus POV**

Clary and Jace entered the sitting room at the Institute. I sighed inwardly, Clary was wearing a green sweatshirt and had on brown pants and tennis shoes, she looked like a leprechaun. Jace looked like your average football jock, vain and brainless. Luke was reading _To Kill A Mockingbird_. Isabelle was painting her nails with a atrocious neon pink and Alec was listening to his iPod.

With a wave of my hand all the distractions were gone, Clary's sweatshirt included.

She looked up a me with a questioning gaze. "What was that for?" she asked in the most pathetic voice in the world, so pitiful that I wanted to get down on my knees and apologize. I squashed the absurd idea instantly. Human compulsion was practically nonexistent, but for some reason she had the compulsion powers of a low-level downworlder.

I narrowed my eyes, "You looked like a leprechaun, it was distracting." I muttered a incantation, Blondie's eyes widened in shock. "Alright, everyone, please sit down."

Everyone sat, except for Jace. Clary shook his arm, he didn't move.

"Jace!" Clary screamed in a shrill, worried voice.

"Relax," I said lazily with a wave of my hand, "He's simply in a binding spell. I'll let him out if he stops with the murderous dialogue in his thoughts." I actually couldn't read his thoughts, it was just obvious what he was thinking. Jace fixed me with a death glare. "Now, now, Jace you know that's a very dirty word." I said flirtatiously. "I'll set you free, but you will get hit with an eight hour binding spell if you try to attack me. And I bet that would be a _very uncomfortable _situation." I finished with a wicked smirk.

He sat down cautiously and glared at me.

I clasped my hands and broke out in speech, "Okay, you all know about the time contrivance that Clary and Jace have uncovered." I ground my teeth in frustration. I was planning on procuring the time contrivance and using it for my own (Yes, I admit, selfish) reasons...like Camille. Not that I wanted her or anything, I had Alec, but two-hundred year old antiques in perfect condition sold for a pretty penny on the black market these days. **wicked grin** "I have discovered how to operate the time machine. Sadly, it can not transport, it is simply a receiving device. If someone activates it's twin, most likely in another time period, they will be transported here, where the device is."

"Can we find it's twin?" Luke asks.

I glare at him, "I already said, it's most likely in a different time period. That's the tricky thing with time machines, they don't travel through time, they're stuck in the time period it was made."

"How can you make a twin then, it'd be useless if they were both in the same time period." Luke asks.

"With the use of a demon of course. That's why the minotaur demon had this. Someone from the past probably gave it to it, they knew someone would kill it someday. No, more questions, time travel is to confusing for you simple minds. You will never understand it all." Truth be told, I don't even fully understand it.

Luke nodded, defeated.

I fished the contraption from my pocket and press down a few seemingly random buttons. A hologram image appears above the device, it's a countdown clock. Five minutes left, I place the device in an open space on the floor.

"What happens in five minutes?" Jace asks.

"The twin device is activated" I reply.

**Tessa POV**

_Sometime in the Victorian time period..._

Charlotte rushes out of the basement, "Oh, Tessa, dear. There you are, Henry wants you, William, James, and Jessamine in the basement. He has something interesting to show you. I have to meet with the Clave."

"Of course." I say, sitting my book down on the table.

_Will and Jem are probably in Jem's room, and Jessamine is probably in her room._ I think as I walk down the hall.

I knock lightly on Jessamine's door.

"Come in!" a voice calls from inside the room.

I stick my head inside, "Henry needs us in the basement, he has something to show us."

She scowls and tosses her curls behind her shoulder, "I'll be there in a minute"

I nod and shut the door. I cross the hall to Jem's room and knock.

"Yes?" Jem says from inside.

I survey the room quickly, Will and Jem are sitting inside. "Henry needs both of you in the basement. Something he wants to show everyone," I say.

Will's response is similar to Jessamine's, he snorts and says, "I'm not going down there again if it is anything like that goo incident."

"Goo incident?" I ask.

"You don't want to know," Jem says.

I nod and walk to the basement, hopelessly confused.

**Cliff hanger! I'm so mean... ;D Well, I hope you liked, 5 minutes! R&R**


	5. Royal Pain

**In the Infernal Devices POVs the time is a couple days after the battle and the last part of the book where Will was being a total ass to Tessa never happened. NEVER happened! Sadly, it's obvious I'm not Cassandra Clare, I don't own the Mortal Instruments or the Infernal Devices. Anyway, hope you like! ;D **

**Clary POV**

We all stared at Magnus for a moment, just a moment though, then we turned out attention to the device sitting on the floor. My eyes kept flicking to the clock then back down to the device.

"At four minutes the device will unfold and become a receiving platform." Magnus said, interrupting the deep silence that had fallen on our gathering.

My eyes focused on the countdown, ten seconds until four minutes. At exactly four minutes the device beeped. All thirteen cubes flipped backwards and latched onto the floor. The cover carved with intricate symbols split into thirteen triangles, like the net of a pyramid. The triangles flipped back, a mercury-like liquid inside the device rose and flattened to form a circular shaped platform.

Isabelle gasped.

The countdown clock was still suspended in midair as a hologram. 3 minutes left.

**Jem POV**

_Sometime in the Victorian time period..._

Jessamine was the last to arrive in the basement. Henry had a canvas sheet over a bulky item on the table.

"Is this what you wanted us to see?" Will asked, pointing at the canvas covered object. "Truthfully, I'm not impressed. The unveiling of your goo was much more extravagant."

I grimaced. Ugh, the goo incident...not something I would ever want to relive. I kicked Will's shin with my foot and mouthed a very dirty word.

Will gave me a death stare but did shut up.

"Believe me, William, this is much more exciting than a puddle of ooze that feeds off of human blood." Henry said.

I saw Tessa's eye's widen and mouth contort in barely concealed disgust. Will leaned over and whispered something to her, probably along the lines of _it wasn't as bad as you think_ or _I'll explain later._ I wished I could be the one talking to Tessa, but Will was in crazy love with her. And I understood that.

Henry swept the canvas off the object with one swift motion. What was revealed appeared to be a jumble of rods with copper wire snaking in between the rods.

"Ha! It looks like 's hair." Jessamine said snidely.

"Well I'm shocked Jessamine, that was very unladylike. I wonder what people will whisper about if this outburst of your's leaks out." Will said, eyes widened mockingly.

Jessamine glared at Will, then flipped her fan open and hid behind it.

"This...is a time machine!" Henry said enthusiastically.

We all just stared at him in silence. Jessamine yawned delicately. Will was staring at Henry as if to ask _well? _. Tessa looked at him doubtfully.

Henry was oblivious to their critical gazes. "Would you all like to test it?" Henry asked with a giant smile.

We all agreed, just to humor Henry of course.

"Okay, everybody join hands." Henry instructed.

Will clasped Tessa's hand and my forearm. Jessamine took Tessa's other hand.

Henry pulled a random lever down, a deep humming filled the room. "I don't know what time period we'll be heading to. It's definitely in the future though."

I shook my head and smirked.

Then...the world was replaced by a blinding white light.

**Jace POV**

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

A column of blinding light shot up from the middle of the platform. I covered my eyes with my arm. Finally, the little black spots went away and I saw four people standing on the platform.

"What the heck! It worked!" the one with black and blue eyes said.

A girl with blonde hair fainted and a boy with silver hair caught her. A girl with brown hair was clutching the black haired boy's arm. I noticed they were all wearing old-fashioned clothing.

Magnus cursed.

I looked at him questioningly.

"It's the downworlder and the smart aleck shadowhunter." Magnus said with a short laugh.

"You know them?" I asked. I knew Magnus was old...but not _that_ old.

"Of course." he said with a shrug.

"Could somebody help me?" the silver haired one said. He seemed to be breathing heavily.

I stood up and carried the blonde girl to the couch. Silver hair sat down next to her. Clary was talking quietly to Luke, probably asking what we were going to do with these people.

The girl and boy had stepped off the platform. The platform disassembled itself. I grabbed the silver disk and slipped it into my pocket.

I turned to the boy with black hair, "What time are you from?"

"It was 1878." he replied.

"It's 2011." I said, his eyes widened. "I'm Jace Wayland."

"Will Herondale," he said.

"Herondale!" I asked.

His eyes narrowed, "Yes."

I cursed and walked over to Clary. "The guy with black hair, his name is Will Herondale." I said quickly. I massaged my temple and cursed again.

Her eyes widened, "Wow!" She looked at me, "Wait, does that bother you?"

"Honestly, I'm not really sure." I answered.

_She wants fabulous,_

_That is her simple request,_

_All things fabulous,_

_Bigger and better and best,_

_She needs something inspiring to help her get along,_

_She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?_

Clary's face turned beet red. She took out her phone, "Hey, can I call you later? … Thanks!" She flipped the phone closed and put it back in her pocket.

"High School Musical? Really?" I asked.

"It's Simon's ringtone." she mumbled.

I shook my head then looked over at our Victorian era guests. As I guessed, they looked utterly confused.

Will saw me and asked. "What was that?"

"Cell phone." I stated simply and sat down on the couch. "Okay, everyone, time for a heart to heart."

**Ha ha, Clary's ringtone. **_**Fabulous**_** belongs to Disney (I didn't mention it in the disclaimer because it would ruin the surprise.). Hope you liked it. :D REVIEW!...please.**


	6. Time Contrivance

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, school decides to give us a ton of homework the week before spring break. :( I do not own the Mortal Instruments or the Infernal Devices. Enjoy ;D**

**Clary POV**

To say that explaining the last hundred years was hard is an understatement, and calling that an understatement was an understatement. Computers, cell phones, and cars were very hard to explain. Oh, and airplanes. We had to go over airplanes _twenty_ times. Then Magnus finally told them they couldn't possibly understand this in one night and that they should just accept whatever we tell them. (Because Will had to question _everything_, and I mean _everything_)

And to make the day even more strenuous I realized just a _microscopic_ problem. "Oh, crap," I said under my breath to Jace. "Where the heck are they going to sleep?"

Jace's eyes narrowed as he mused on the thought.

I made a mental checklist of all the guest rooms in the Institute. There were three, but two of them were filled top to bottom with Izzie's latest purchases.

Jace cursed, "They're going to have be separated, somehow."

"One extra bedroom and a foldable futon at my apartment. I can take two of them." I said with a sigh.

"One left," Jace said.

Jace looked around the room, his gaze settled on Magnus.

I followed his eyes and said sternly, "No."

"He's the only option," Jace reasoned.

"Jace! They've lived a sheltered lifestyle for their whole life."

Jace gave me a _duh_ look, "Clary, they're shadowhunters. No one can live a sheltered lifestyle when they hunt demons."

I narrowed my eyes and glowered at him, "You know what _type_ of sheltered lifestyle I mean."

"It'd be rude to have them sleep on the couch. Or in someone else's room." Jace said, motioning to the hard-as-rock couch.

"That's it!" I said, a idea forming in my head. "Your room doesn't look like someone's room. Some one could use that room and you could stay at my place."

"Wait, _your_ place?"

I smacked him, "On the couch you idiot."

"Well, there's another problem." he said nervously.

I raised my eyebrows, what could possibly be the problem?

"I...uh...I sort of-" he mumbled the last part.

"What? I couldn't hear the last part."

Jace gulped, "Redecorated."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, please, it can't be that bad."

Jace didn't answer me.

"Okay, I should probably see your room," I said nervously. "We'll be right back," I said to Luke.

We left everyone else in deep discussions, trying to help our travelers how the 21st century worked.

Our footsteps were the only sounds in the hall. When we came to Jace's room I knew it couldn't be that bad. I mean, it was Jace. The worst thing he could have done was move the furniture.

I strolled in...and gasped.

The once immaculate room was completely transformed into a gothic chamber.

"What the hell happened?" I asked. "The apocalypse _must_ be around the corner if Jace Wayland the ever so neat decorated his room like _this_. Look! There are clothes on the floor." I ranted, gesturing toward the piles of discarded clothes that lay in random heaps on the floor. I pivoted on my heel to face Jace, "Do you have an alter ego that I don't know about? Do you die your hair black and parade around the city when I'm not around?"

Jace opened his mouth to speak but I ranted on. "Do you need psychiatric help? Because this," I said gesturing around the room, "is not you."

"You think this was me!" Jace exclaimed, he laughed hysterically. "I didn't do this! Isabelle did! She hired some interior designer to redecorate my room to match my personality. I don't know how in hell she came up with this." he finished, sweeping his arm around the room.

"Wait, so she interviewed you?" I asked.

Jace nodded.

"It was probably your arrogance." I said quietly.

"What did you say!"

I looked and him and said, "It was probably your arrogance."

"What does my arrogance have to do with this," he said, gesturing at the room again.

I face-palmed myself mentally, he didn't even deny the fact that he was arrogant. "Whatever, we still have a problem. I've realized that they shouldn't step out of the Institute until they're mentally ready."

"I could move all of Izzie's stuff out of the two rooms and two of them could share a room." Jace reasoned.

"Where should all of Izzie's stuff go?" I asked.

Jace thought for a moment then said, "Your place."

"What! My place?" I exclaimed. "Oh, fine, but you have to figure out how."

"I've got an idea," Jace said smugly.

**Jace POV**

I lead the way back to the common room and peeked in. He wasn't there. _Must've slunk off to a corner_, I thought.

"Who the heck are we looking for?" Clary snapped. She was unusually snappy.

"Snappy today, hmmm?" I was unusually snappy too.

Suddenly, Clary burst into flames. "Why do you have to have a comeback for everything I say! Why are you such a jerk!"

My eyes widened and I took a step back.

She stomped into the common room and the flames grew higher. An inhuman screech filled the air and I realized it was coming from Clary's mouth. Then she suddenly collapsed and the flames died.

Before I knew it I had Clary cradled in my arms and everyone was talking at once and crowding around me. Tears were leaking out of her eyes and my heart promptly melted at the expression on her face.

**Your probably thinking _What the heck? She burst into flames, random much?, _but do remember Jace's orb of light. (hint, hint) I hope you liked it, please review. :D**


	7. 5 Minutes

**I don't own the Mortal Instruments or the Infernal Devices...obviously.**

**I had to throw in a sappy/fluffy part, I don't usually write fluff so please don't be too critical. :) Enjoy!**

**Jace POV**

I stroked Clary's cheek. She was in a light coma-according to the doctor that smelled like freshly cut grass. I instantly didn't like him, people who smell like common weeds usually turn me off. And at that exact moment I realized why he was bothering me.

Why else would the doctor smell like grass, because he's a damn fairy. I narrowed my eyes and called Alec.

"Hello," Alec picked up on the third ring.

"It's me. Tell Luke to come over here ASAP." I said then flipped the phone shut.

I tucked a loose pieces of hair behind Clary's ear. Her lashes fluttered and her eyes opened. "Jace?" she said weakly.

"I'm here," I soothed, stroking her cheek with my thumb.

"Mmm...Where am I?" she asked, her voice laced with fatigue.

"At the hospital," I said after a moments hesitation.

"What happened?" she asked, still half asleep.

I frowned, "You don't remember?"

She shook her head and frowned, "Say some trigger words, maybe I'll remember."

I nodded and started to rattle off seemingly random words, "Umm...redecorate. Fire?"

Her brow furrowed as she thought, then her eyes widened suddenly, "I was on fire."

I nodded, even though it wasn't a question.

"And...Isabelle hired someone to redecorate your room," she said, smirking.

I mirrored her smirk and said, "I made Isabelle pay for the re-redecorating, so now I have some extra cash."

She smiled and sighed, "I'm going to go back to sleep."

She was snoring softly before I could even nod.

I slipped out of the room and closed the door softly. Luke would be here in about ten minutes, I still had some extra time.

**Isabelle POV**

"There," I said cheerfully, "you look perfect."

"Are you sure?" Tessa asked nervously. She was wearing a white cable knit turtleneck sweater, long black leggings, and black ankle-length boots.

"Positive."

She looked at her reflection nervously, "Can't I just wear my dress? I feel much more comfortable in it."

"Nobody wears dresses like your's anymore, you'd draw attention to yourself if you wore it." I said firmly.

I had to practically drag Tessa out of my room. "You'll be fine," I said reasurringly. "Now, here's the library. Kitchen's over there. Just enjoy yourself."

She went into the library. I sighed and trudged to the common room, sitting down with a _humf_ on the rock hard couch.

Alec was talking on his cell phone, he clicked it off and turned to Luke, "Jace called, he said that you need to get over there ASAP."

Luke lifted his head from the book he was reading, "Is something wrong with Clary?"

"He didn't say anything. Actually, he sounded kind of angry." Alec said.

Luke shook his head, "They probably told him that he couldn't stay there all day." Luke stood up, "I'll be back soon." He turned to me, "Oh, and Isabelle, could you help Jessamine?"

I nodded, "Sure."

When Luke had left Alec asked me, "What's wrong with Jessamine."

"I have no idea." I said and headed to the guest room Jessamine was staying in.

I knocked and a voice from inside yelled, "GO AWAY!"

I rolled my eyes and walked in.

Jessamine was the poster girl for rebellious children (And how old was she? Like 17?) She was glowering at me with her arms crossed over her chest. Her hair was the perfect replica of a birds nest.

"You look _awful_," I said.

Her eyes narrowed a bit more but she just kept giving me the evil eye.

"Hmm...I think that pale rose tunic would go great with your hair color. Where is that thing?" I said mainly to myself. "Oh, I remember where it is. Come on," I said to her.

"What...?" she said confused.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her toward my room, "Come on, I know exactly what you should wear."

**Jace POV**

I walked briskly up to Luke and hissed, "They's a freaking fairy in here."

Luke looked it at me, alarmed, "What!"

"You heard me. The fairy, he smells like grass." I said, looking around, making sure nobody was in earshot.

Luke looked at me doubtfully, "That's not much to go by, he's probably a human. You're probably just overreacting."

"I knew the fairies were stalking us," I hissed under my breath, ignoring Luke.

Luke shook his head, "The fairies are the least of our troubles. Our main problem is how we're going to send the shadowhunters back to their proper time. We need to be focusing more on that, not on some suspicion you've over exaggerated."

I glared at him, "Fine, but Clary has to get out of this hospital now."

"That can be arranged." Luke said.

Twenty minutes later we were waiting to see Clary's doctor. I checked my watch for the millionth time, we'd been waiting for over fifteen minutes.

Then the grass smell hit me, making my head swim. I turned toward Luke, "Do you smell it?"

"Smell what?" Luke asked.

"The grass," I said and Luke shook his head.

Just then, Clary's doctor walked up to us, "Mr. Garroway is there a problem?"

I smirked inwardly at the mention of Luke's last name. It didn't fit him at all, and it was seriously dorky.

"We would like to take Clary home, and we wondered if that was alright." Luke said.

"Actually, I would like to keep her here for a few more days, seeing how she's been here twice in the same week," the doctor said.

I clenched my fist, why did we even take her here in the first place. It was a bad idea.

While Luke reasoned with the suspicious smelling doctor I inconspicuously walked to Clary's room.

"Hey, Jace," she said, half awake.

I smiled at her in greeting and said, "Afraid we've got to bust you out of here. The doctor wants you to stay, but he smells like grass. Which means that there is a chance he's fey."

She nodded and started to get up, but before she could I walked over and scooped her up in my arms. After depositing her in a nearby wheelchair we left the hospital.

**I guess you could call that a filler chapter, it'd've been too long if I continued. I hope you liked it! ;D I can't wait to finish the next chapter, because I can make Jace all macho and overprotective due to the possibility of being stalked by the fairies. (Definitely sounds like something the fairies would do...) Please review! :D**


	8. Fabulous

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments or the Infernal Devices. D: I also don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. (I chose Twilight because Isabelle would totally read it, and Harry Potter because everyone should have Harry Potter, I have the whole series in hardback.)**

**Will POV**

I was reading _A Tale Of Two Cities _in one of the window seats in the Institute's library. The library here was filled with most of the same books as the Institute in London, but with additional titles such as _Harry Potter _and _Twilight_. I planned to read them and other books from this century in time, but a little familiarity felt good.

I shifted on the seat, they had me wearing trousers that were called "Levi's" and a shirt that sported an odd logo. **(A/N: The 'odd logo' is the New York Yankees logo.)**

The door opened with the groan of old wood and Tessa stepped in.

"Hello, Tessa," I said.

She looked at me wide-eyed for a moment. Then, she recovered and sat down next to me on the window seat. Twisting around to look out at the New York skyline she said, "Everything was much shorter when I was here last." She looked at me with large, tired, grey eyes.

I found her hand and squeezed it, "It'll be all right."

She rested her head on my shoulder and leaned against my side. "Where is everyone?" she asked in a small voice.

"Jessamine is still in bed, well, as far as I know. And Jem was talking with the werewolf...Luke, I think that's his name. Who knows where they are know, I've been reading for a couple hours. I haven't been much of a social butterfly today." I said.

Tessa looked over at the book in my hand and said, "They have Charles Dickens? Wait, I thought you didn't like _A Tale Of Two Cities_."

I shrugged, "I don't. I just felt like reading it."

Tessa stood up and dragged me with her over to one of the bookshelves, "So, what is popular in this time period?"

"That shadowhunter, Alec, he said most of the fiction in this library published after 1990 is popular today." I gestured to a book on the shelf, "This series, _Harry Potter_, is extremely popular. The author made millions and the books are being made into moving pictures."

Tessa nodded, "It seems that a moving picture is the highest honor for entertainment in this time. Books are second class."

"Actually, Alec told me that young adult fiction has become very popular in recent years." I said, recalling what the shadowhunter had told me this morning. "I still can't believe they're Lightwoods." I muttered.

Tessa looked up at me, "They certainly don't act like Gabriel Lightwood, you shouldn't hold a grudge against them for their namesake."

"I guess your right," I said, not meeting her eyes.

Tessa took a book of the shelf, _Twilight_. She read the inside flap and her face scrunched in disgust, "It's a vampire romance, how utterly repulsive."

"Strange, Alec said it was currently very popular in society today," I said.

"Now that you have me intrigued on how a vampire novel could be so popular I must read it," she said, tucking the book under her arm.

I reached above Tessa's head and slid _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ off the shelf.

We walked back to the window seat without a word. I leaned against the corner and Tessa sat next to me with her legs folded beneath her.

Not soon after she opened the book she shook her head and said, "The first sentence is, 'I'd never given much thought to how I would die-'."

I shook me head and said, "Don't judge a book by it's cover, nor the first sentence."

She laughed and said, "Your right."

For a long time after that the only sound was the rustling of pages.

…Until the door flew open with a bang.

**Clary POV**

We were in another taxi, and Jace was arguing with the driver...again.

I thrust my hand in my purse and handed the driver a twenty. "Keep the change," I said and dragged Jace out of the taxi into the bitter October wind.

"You gave that guy a twenty! It was only a eight dollar fare, but he wouldn't listen to me. He was charging me ten! I could get these people reported!" he finished with a very mature stomp of his foot.

I rolled my eyes, "Wow, Jace. Stomping your foot like a three year old, very classy."

"Hmm, I see we're back to our usual self." Jace said

"Let's just get out of this cold," I said after a gust of cold wind freed my hair from my ponytail.

Jace led the way without a word. Once inside, the pile of shopping bags was visible.

Jace cursed, "Isabelle has been shopping again."

I studied the pile, most of the bags were Bloomingdale's, Barneys, and Tiffany's.

"We should go find the others," I said to Jace.

Jace nodded and we set off toward the library, expecting it to be the most popular gathering place. (Well, if the shadowhunters knew where the weapons room was that would be the most popular gathering place.)

We heard a loud _bang _and ran to the sound. It ended up being the library doors opening. Jace inspected the old wooden doors carefully, "These doors are old, they shouldn't be treated like plastic."

I rolled my eyes, plastic-a total abomination.

Isabelle was lounging on a velvet couch, surrounded by shopping bags. Jessamine seemed to be bouncing up and down in front of Tessa and Will who sat in the window seat.

"-and then we went to this _marvelous_ store called Tiffany's! It was so beautiful inside, everything sparked and shined." Jessamine was saying to Will and Tessa. "Oh, and Tessa, I bought you a load of stuff!" Jessamine walked over to a pile of bags and picked up about ten of them, she thrust them in Tessa's direction. "Here, Tessa."

Tessa took the bags nervously and stammered, "Oh, t-thank you."

Jace glared at Isabelle.

Isabelle stared back at him smugly and shrugged her shoulders.

"I have to sort throw all this in my room, come on Izzie, help me." Jessamine said, already dragging Isabelle out the door, toting shopping bags along with her.

When Jessamine and Isabelle left Clary took all the shopping bags from Tessa and deposited them on the couch. "Let's see what she bought you," Clary said to Tessa.

Tessa nodded and started to help Clary lay out the clothes and other items Jessamine had bought her.

"Oh," Clary said, looking at a low-necked halter dress.

Tessa's eyes widened.

She looked over at Tessa, "You don't have to wear the things she bought you."

Tessa nodded, looking relieved.

After all Tessa's stuff was sorted Clary was walking with me down the street carrying seven bags of return items.

"I can't believe Isabelle, she obviously had too much of an influence on Jessamine. I mean, look at this!" Clary said and held up a short green dress with a waist length neckline.

I shuddered. Some of these clothe's were out of character for Isabelle even, it was starting to freak me out. "Can we go to Taki's after we return this stuff? I'm starved," I said.

Clary rolled her eyes, "Sure, whatever."

**So, basically that was just a chap about how Isabelle and Jessamine are alike. I hope the scene between Will and Tessa wasn't too cheesy. :D REVIEW...please.**


	9. Microscopic Problem

**It's still the same day as it was in the last chapter. We just skipped ahead a hour or two. **

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments or the Infernal Devices.**

**Clary POV**

We were sitting in a booth at Taki's, eating the usual. A girl (or at least I think it's a girl) with blue hair and long spidery navy blue limbs had just walked in, she seemed to sparkle. She saw Jace and waved. "What is that thing?" I asked.

He waved back, "A water nymph, her name's Avonmora. We went out-"

I cut Jace off with a glare.

He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

I started to eat with new vigor. Eager to get out of here. I was still in a sour mood. I realize now that I should return clothes in a ballgown if I wanted to be inconspicuous. Going into a expensive store wearing a sweatshirt (yes, the green one), my old jeans, and converse was not a good idea.

"Where does Isabelle get this kind of money?" I ask Jace.

"Who knows? Anyway, what should we do with it?"

"Well, Isabelle gave the money to Jessamine then Jessamine spent it on Tessa. So, it should go back to Tessa." I said.

Jace nodded and plucked a twenty out of the stack, "She won't miss this will she?" He put the twenty on the table.

"Jace! Ugh, never mind, lets just leave." I said, giving up.

On the walk back to the Institute Jace was silent. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Jace didn't seem to hear me after a minute he looked at me surprised, "Were you talking to me?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, I wasn't talking to you I was talking to Curtis, my imaginary friend."

"Oh...don't you think your a little too old for that, Clary?"

I felt like ripping my hair out in frustration, "Ah, I give up."

"I was just thinking about the flame thing." Jace said quietly.

I looked over at him, "Oh."

"I think it's connected to that sphere of light that you absorbed."

I nodded, "Might be, but we should be focusing on our main problem. The light thing is my stupid problem, nobody else's."

"Your problems are my problems, Clary." he said sincerely.

I stood shocked for a minute, "Thanks, Jace. Thats really sweet."

"I'm serious, Clary."

**Magnus POV**

_London Institute, 1878_

I'm tapping my cane against the ground in impatience when-_finally_-the door opens. Standing inside is the head of the London Institute. Her hair is slightly messy and her face is grim, as if she had been arguing. "Magnus Bane," she said stiffly.

I brushed past her into the Institute's hallway, "Any news on Camille?" I asked brusquely, carful not to let any of the hope that was filling me seep into my voice.

"No, we have our own problems to deal with at the moment." she said, her voice as sharp as ice.

I raised an eyebrow, "And what might these problems be. I'd love to help. If, of course, it helps spur the solving of my problem."

"I've no time to solve your riddles, warlock." the female shadowhunter said, icily.

"Actually, he could help," said another voice.

I turned in the direction of the voice and another shadowhunter was revealed lurking in the shadows, presumably the one Charlotte Branwell was arguing with.

The lady shadowhunter looked about ready to protest, "Can he?" she asked stiffly.

"Yes, very much so. He just has to agree to help."

I turned to the male shadowhunter, "Do tell me what I can help with. I dislike being talked about in third-person very much."

"I've invented a time machine. My companions they have already gone through, we need someone to follow them and give them this," a cube of metal laced with wires was lying in his open palm, "It is a device that will bring travelers back."

I shook my head. "I've heard rumors about your work, shadowhunter. They say your inventions are most likely to fail. So, how do I know these shadowhunters of yours are really in the future and not dead."

Henry nodded, "I knew you'd ask that, come with me."

The shadowhunter led me to a basement filled with scrap metal and tools. _This must be where he works._ I thought. On the biggest table stood a large tarp-covered object.

He carefully lifted the tarp and placed it on the remaining table space. The object was a mess of copper wire and random rods. It looked at though a pile of junk had been sewed together by copper wire. I wasn't really impressed. A wire trailed away from the contraption and connected to a telephone.

Henry started to crank a rod in a circular motion on the supposed time machine. The telephone sputtered to life.

"Do you know how to get back to your time?" a voice said.

"No, truthfully, we all thought it was a joke." said a voice I recognized as the pale shadowhunter's.

Henry stopped cranking and the voices died. He was looking at the telephone in shock as if it had betrayed him. "A joke...?"

I just shook my head at his utter obliviousness.

"So, if I go through and give them that," I said, pointing at the cube, "we can all get back safely, right?"

Henry nodded.

"And if it fails?"

"It won't fail."

I shrugged, "What the hell?" Camille wasn't going to come out of hiding anytime soon, might as well do something. If this device actually does work it will be very a very interesting vacation. I took the cube from the table and tucked it in my vest pocket, "When do I leave?"

**:O Magnus is coming to the future...this is going to be interesting. (*evil smile*) Hope you liked. REVIEW! (please :D)**


	10. The Man Who Smelled of Grass

**'Why the sudden chapter smush?' You're probably asking. (and yes, the act of putting two chapters together will from now on be called smush) It's really just because the separate chapters didn't reach my regulations of at least one-thousand words. I do not own the Mortal Instruments or the Infernal Devices.**

**Jace POV**

Magnus had called us, he said he had important news. Now, that would've been fine anytime, I'd even welcome it. But not a three in the _morning._ Yes, 3AM, six hours before any regular person is supposed to wake up. When the early rising (or maybe he just stayed up really late, I don't really care, I still had to wake up at three) warlock tells you that there is an urgent problem, you hurry there, no questions asked. And then, when you find out that all this is about a missing bottle of hair dye (Oh, forgot, _organic_ hair dye.), you can't help but go berserk. Obviously, that's what I did. I really want to blame it all on Magnus, but I make myself blame it on karma. So that leaves me with thoughts of how the heck karma could have caused this, which helps in the prevention of punching the sparkling warlock, a lot. But enough of my inner monologue, we need to get back to the story.

Clary yawned deeply and sipped at her espresso. Luke was chugging a 48oz. of gas station coffee, black. Izzie, hair styled and wearing clubbing garb, tapped her foot impatiently. Alec was slumped against the wall, half asleep. I had my arms crossed and my eyes were partly closed. The warlock was ranting, and you would never guess what about-stolen hair dye (Oh, sorry, _organic_ hair dye.)

_Oh, yeah, this is the best way to wake up,_ I thought, _Maybe Magnus will show us how to make daisy chains after he stops ranting about the stolen organic hair dye. Well, at least he finally shut up about the hole I made in the wall. _I looked over at the said hole. It was about six inches in diameter, I smiled to myself, satisfied of my handiwork. When the warlock had first started talking about the stolen hair dye, I naturally punched anything near me that wasn't him. The poor wall...

"We'll keep an eye out for it," Luke said as seriously as possible at three AM and when talking about hair dye.

"You better, because that hair dye is _organic_," Magnus said.

"Organic hair dye? Does it even exist?" Isabelle asked.

"It exists, and you can't find it anywhere. If you do, the price is enough to change your mind." the warlock said.

Translation: The hair dye is rare and damn expensive.

"Anyway, I need to show you something else, be right back," he said and walked back into his room.

I sighed and rubbed my temple.

Ten minutes passed, twenty, thirty, and the warlock finally showed signs of life...sort of.

Various summoning tools floated out of the warlock's room bouncing slightly. Incense, candles, chalk, etc. A large, leather bound book it's pages yellowing and fraying with age zipped out of the room and hit me square on my face with a loud _whack!_ of hitting flesh.

"Agh!" I yelled, holding my throbbing nose.

Clary only gave me a brief glance, but other than that no one else reacted.

I rolled my eyes and stood up.

Magnus, finally, comes out of the shadows of his room. He draws a circle with the chalk and in the circle he draws a rectange, trapzoid, and small triangle. Three pots of red incence form sort of a arrow around the circle. And the candles sit outside the circle at each point of the rectangle. Magnus placed the device in the triangle and steps out to light the candles and incence. He chalks three different Greek words, one at the base, another in the upper right corner, and another in the upper left corner. 

"Are you summoning something?" I asked.

"Not exactly," he said, studying the circle.

"What are you doing with the device?" Clary asked.

Magnus looked up at her, "Nothing to alter it if that's what you're thinking." He flipped through the pages of the old tome, "I sensed a power wave coming from it, which means that something is going to come through."

"Something?" Isabelle questioned.

"Whatever is coming through is not mundane or shadowhunter, it's too strong. That's why I placed it in this circle, the circle is a binding circle."

"Binding circle? So, whatever comes through will be trapped in the circle?" Alec asked.

Magnus nodded, "Correct."

"Do you know when it's coming through?" Luke asked.

Magnus closed his eyes for a moment, "About ten minutes."

"How powerful is this?" I asked.

"About as powerful as myself."

I raised an eyebrow.

Magnus scowled, "Meaning that if this is a demon, we're screwed."

**.oOo.**

Everyone was standing guarded and ready around the device. It opened up like before, but unlike before a portal of bright blue and white light opened and stayed open. A young man stepped out. He had a single flashy diamond earring and a ornate walking stick.

My brow knitted, the figure brought about a wave of deja vu. It was as if I was seeing him through different eyes, I saw the vampire, Camille Belcourt, arm in arm with this stranger. The mystery man's identity suddenly dawned on me. "Magnus Bane!" I breathed.

The Victorian warlock gave me a withering look, "Yes, and who might you be?"

I just stared at him.

He tapped his cane on the floor of the platform impatiently, "Come on then, I don't have all day."

"His birth name is Herondale, interesting, eh? He goes by Jace Lightwood." Magnus said.

The Victorian man studied Magnus, "What are the odds? I arrive right in front of my future self. It's reassuring to know that I survive all assassination attempts until now."

Clary suddenly made a strange sound. It was inhuman and crude. With a _snap_ similar to the sound of a striking match, yellow and orange flames rolled off her frame. She leaped past the Victorian Magnus into the portal with an inhuman snarl.

"Clary!" I yelped.

The portal closed, the room was abruptly cast into dark. The candles had been extinguished when the portal opened. The circle had been swept away.

The tall man stepped off the platform just as it began to fold back up into the device. He studied it without touching it, "So, this is what Henry was talking about." He grunted.

"What happened to Clary, Magnus?" Luke asked.

Both Magnus's looked at him. "Ah, you're talking to him, excuse me," the Victorian warlock said apologetically.

"It appears she's gone through the open portal, probably in the Victorian era this second." Magnus said.

"Is there anyway to get her back?" I asked him.

Magnus thought for a moment, "The easiest way would be for her to come on her own free will, but it doesn't seem like that will happen."

"Yeah," I said, "she looked like she was possessed."

"Most likely by the same _thing_ that possessed her just a couple nights ago." Magnus noted.

"What kind of thing?" Luke asked.

"I know! It was some kind of sphere of light. I found it at the Seelie court and it seemed that Clary absorbed it," I said.

Magnus's eyebrows shot up, "The Seelie court? Interesting, but that makes matters worse, many nasty creatures creep about fairy lands. They take on innocent appearances as you already know."

I rolled my eyes, "Even the most idiotic shadowhunter knows that. What I'm asking is if you know what it is?" I emphasized the last three words.

Magnus tsked, "Patience, I'll look into your shining sphere of fairy light, but you owe me."

I narrowed my eyes then slumped in defeat, "Fine, whatever." It was no use bargaining with the warlock, beside what could he make me do?

Magnus clapped his hands, "You all must be tired, go home. I'll take care of all this."

"What about him?" Isabelle said, pointing at Magnus's doppelgänger.

I looked over at the said Magnus. He gave Isabelle hardly a glance before returning to stare at Alec, who still looked half-asleep but seemed to be focusing on the new Magnus.

_He must think this is a dream, two Magnus'. It'd be a nightmare in hell for anyone else._ I thought, mentally groaning when I realized what it would be like with two Magnus' around. "Damn, I'm screwed," I muttered under my breath.

"Like I said, I'll take care of _everything_," he drawled out.

Isabelle nodded, she was starting to show signs of fatigue.

Luke stared at me for a moment, then nodded at Magnus and left without a word.

I stepped forward to pick up the device, Magnus didn't try to stop me, he just stared at me with his unwavering cat like gaze. I followed Alec and a yawning Isabelle out the door.

We had took a taxi to Magnus' but there were no taxis around at this time of morning so we decided to take the Metro back to the Institute.

It's not particularly nice to be traveling the subway at four in the morning. There were all sorts of characters traveling under the city at that time. Some were more shady than others but most of them emitted a zombie-esque aura, no doubt that was due to the fact that they were awake at four a.m. I, myself was probably reeking of the half-dead...in an unliteral sense.

We finally made it back to the institute, Church followed me into my room. I set the device on the table and fell onto my bed. Church settled himself on the pillow next to my head and stared down on me.

I stared back. "You know something that your not telling me." I said to the cat.

Church started licking his paws, still staring at me crossly.

I looked away, ending our miniature staring contest.

With a final glance at the device which had swallowed Clary, I fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading. Reviews make me happy. :)**


	11. A Vampire Romance, Eww

**So...the plot is moving on, I think this'll wrap up in a couple more chapters. We now know that Church has a part in this. :) Looking back, it's just weird that a cat has a part in the plot. I do not own the Mortal Instruments or the Infernal Devices.**

**Camille POV**

I stood in front of the side entrance to the London Institute. _It's not even technically a entrance to the Institute at all. The shadowhunter world is so unfriendly to vampires, it's hypocritical of them to expect us to obey them when they publicly discriminate against us like this. _I pondered.

I readjusted the black cloak that concealed me from view and held my black satin purse closer. The moon was bright this evening, I couldn't risk anyone finding me, de Quincey's death was much to fresh to take any unnecessary chances.

The door blew open, a red faced Charlotte Brandwell was revealed. Her face changes from irritance to shock when she recognized me under the black cloak. "Ms. Belcourt, please come in." she said, opening the door wider and stepping out of the doorway.

I stepped into the room and shed that horrendous black cloak when she closed the door, revealing my red ballgown.

"I'm surprised you came," Charlotte said and took my cloak.

I frowned and said, "I need to speak with Magnus."

Her face paled, "Henry will have to explain this situation to you...Please, wait here." She gestured to the couch and slowly walked out of the room into the Institute.

My eyes narrowed. _She's hiding something...something bad._

The door opened slowly, a different shadowhunter entered the room. _This must be the 'Henry' Charlotte mentioned._

He smiled warmly, "Ms. Belcourt."

I nodded.

He was carrying a large object covered in a canvas tarp, he set it up on the table and broke out in speech, "I hear you're looking for the Warlock Bane,"

"Yes," I said, gauging his facial expressions, looking for any clue of what he was going to say.

"He was sent into the future to help us locate the younger shadowhunters and downworlder who were staying with us and had previously fallen into the future." Henry explained. "This is the machine that sent them forward," he gestured to the canvas covered lump.

I blinked, _Does he really expect me to believe that? A time machine, ha, so foolish. Do I look like a fool? _

Then, the waves of power hit me, they were radiating off of the machine. I threw the tarp off of it , closed my eyes, and basked in the power, _It could actually be real, a time machine. With this power at least. _I snapped my eyes open and looked at the shadowhunter, "Send me, now."

"I'm afraid-"

"Now." I said firmly with a hint of threat.

His eyes darkened and his tone dropped, "Fine, but realize that I am not responsible for whatever happens to you, a vampire hasn't yet to travel through this machine. Tell Magnus to hurry gathering the children when you seek him out, he hasn't been back for weeks."

I bit my lip, this shadowhunter's looks were decieving.

He adjusted the mess of cables and gears. "Be ready."

I nodded and stood still, clutching my purse in my hands.

**Jace POV**

A blinding blue light woke me from my dream. I shot straight up into a sitting position and found the device unfolded with a figure silhouetted against the light. The light faded enough so I was finally able to see the figure clearly.

She wore a blood red gown and was practically drowned in gold and pearls. Her hair was loose and fell to her waist in a striking platinum sheet, gold threads seemed to be weaved randomly in her hair and twinkled when the light hit them. A purse of black satin was clutched by the drawstring in her manicured hands.

The light faded completely and she looked down at me and held out her hand.

Then I realized that she was a vampire–but that wasn't surprising, she was definitely beautiful enough—the problem was that she was _inside _the Institute.

My brow furrowed, but I took her hand and helped her step from the platform of the device on top of my side-table onto the ground.

She released my hand and studied my bedroom with narrowed eyes. "What year is it and where am I?" she snapped.

"...You shouldn't be here...you _can't_ be here," I said, ignoring her.

She sighed and closed her eyes for a minute. "I sense sacred grounds near it's...surrounding me?" she said in a detached voice.

"Your inside of the New York Institute, it's the year 2011," I said monotonously.

She gasped, "Impossible, I'm a vampire."

"I gathered that, come I need to ask someone something," I said and walked out of the room after snatching the device from the table, she followed behind me like a ghost.

I walked quickly to the library, my footsteps echoing, her footsteps didn't make a sound. "I hate it when you blood junkies do that," I snarled.

She blinked, "Blood what?"

_She probably doesn't even know what a junkie is,_ I mentally smacked myself for giving in to the urge to snap at her. "I hate it when vampires walk without making a sound."

"It's a habit," she said.

I mumbled a barely intelligible apology and opened the library door.

The room seemed empty, but I was surprised to find Will and Tessa asleep on the window seat. Tessa's head rested on Will's shoulder and Will was slumped against the wall, his head resting on Tessa's.

I blinked in surprise, Tessa was so uptight.

The vampire gasped.

I looked at her, she was staring shocked at Will and Tessa. "Know them?" I asked.

She nodded, "They're part of the group of shadowhunters I'm supposed to find."

"So, you were sent here on a mission?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I think you need to tell me more about this mission of your's, but lets talk in the kitchen."

She nodded again and followed me mutely.

**So...is it good or bad? Am I rushing it, or is it to slow? Please review. :)**


	12. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE**

I apologize for the lack of updates, I've been very busy with school and homework for the last part of 2011. I will finish this fanfic and to help my do that, I revamped the entire thing. I put some short chapters together and generally added more detail and other minor changes. Once I replace all the old chapters with the new ones (Remember, this will be the exact same story) there will be less chapters, all filled with the same material.

If you have any questions please feel free to PM me. Thank you all for reading:)

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE**


End file.
